


Do you want a smack?

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Happy Birthday Meretrixvilis, I Love Crumbly Cakes, Naughty, Sex, Smut, smacking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 05:57:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10758132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: It's someone's birthday...my beloved Meretrixvilis is a year older and in the old art of gift giving...I am giving her a good smack for luck...Hope you like it Crumbly, you know I love you. This is a possible 'How Ianto and Jack First Got It On' ... yeah SMUT OK? SMUT HEH HEH ... besides...we were due some.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [meretrixvilis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretrixvilis/gifts).



I glance over at the clock on the wall and tap my fingers on the dark wood desk. It's six p.m. I'm not supposed to be sitting at my desk right now, work ended an hour ago.

What I'm supposed to be doing is mingling and having fun at the end of month Hub party.

Blech.

There are a million other things I'd rather be doing.

Let see; one: go home, two: curl up on the sofa with a glass of wine, three: think about Captain Harkness.

Okay, sure I could think all about Captain Harkness here at the Hub, but it's not quite the same when he's nearby. Here, I'm likely to get all flustered and tongue-tied. At home on the couch, I can pretend its Captain Harkness that gets tongue-tied - all over my body.

I'm sure I just moaned softly thinking about it. I open my eyes to make sure no one heard me and see Owen from Medical heading in my direction.

Double blech.

"Hey, Ianto, come have a drink." He leans casually against my desk eyeing the top of my shirt.

"I'm fine. I have to drive home so I'm having water. Got to stay hydrated."

He laughs and leans in closer. I can smell the sharp alcohol on his breath. "Loosen up why don't ya."

"I'm loose." I twist from side to side in my swivel chair. "So yeah, I'm already fine, thank you for asking."

He blinks like he isn't sure how to respond to me. I get that a lot. I'm the awkward one in social situations and I'm okay with that. It's why other people tend to stay away from me. I'm also okay with that, preferring to be alone.

Sure it gets lonely sometimes and I wish I were the one to come up with the witty remark at just the right time. I'm more likely to think about the perfect response later that evening when I'm lying in bed. Isn't that always the way?

Owen contemplates whether to continue to hit on me or try someone easier. Hopefully it's the latter, I really don't want to have to tell him to get lost. Not again. I need him on my side to do my job right.

"I bet you're a wild one if you get shit-faced." He stares down at my lap. "You'd be much nicer if you let your hair down. Come have a drink with me."

I'm about to respond when Tosh, the lovely Techie of our bunch walks past. Actually, wiggles past is probably a more apt description of what she is doing.

Her tight blue dress clings to every curve. The girl hasn't got an ounce of fat on her.

Lucky her, she seems to be loosening up tonight at least.

I immediately tug down my shirt trying to hide the fact that I haven't been to the gym lately. I'm not fat either, but there are some parts of me I wish were a little tighter than they are right now. Mental note: start exercising.

"Tosh, baby." Owen begins to follow after her. Tosh and Owen. Oh yeah, those two are made for each other. I roll my eyes and turn back to face my desk wondering if I've been here an appropriate amount of time so I can leave.

I hear someone behind me.

"Mr. Jones, Ianto Jones."

I freeze immediately. It's Captain Harkness' voice. It's so smooth and soft; I can already feel my legs turning to jelly.

I turn to face him and do my best to not look flustered. "Hello, Captain Harkness. I didn't see you there."

Jack Harkness is standing before me in a dark grey suit and deep blue tie. The colour of his tie matches his fiercely dark blue eyes. Those same eyes that are looking right at me and making my blood heat. I hope he can't see the reaction I'm having to him.

Good god he's attractive. Late thirties, short dark hair, excellent shape. And those lips. Men's lips are not something I ever notice, except on him, where all I want is having them kissing and nibbling all over my body.

Surely he already knows the effect he has on the women of this team, as well as some of us lowly males. I hear them giggling and making jokes about how they'd like to be spread out across his desk with him ordering them to do nasty things to him. I have to admit that I sometimes think the same things. Hey, the man is gorgeous. I may be awkward but I'm not immune to sexy.

"Are you having a good time, Ianto?" He keeps his gaze fixed on my face rather than scanning down to my shirt like Owen did. I make a mental note to remove my tie more often, he seems to like my chest hair peeking out for a change.

"Yes, the party is fine, thanks." Fine. Who uses the word fine? I need to get a grip. "I have to head home soon though. Busy day tomorrow."

He narrows his eyes and tilts his gorgeous head to the side. "You're leaving already?"

"I can stay a little longer if you need something? You want me to finish the quarterly report?"

His lips turn up into a smile and he raises an eyebrow. "No. You are meant to be enjoying yourself, Ianto, not working. Maybe you'll have more fun at the next party."

"Yes. Of course."

He turns and walks over to the group. They laugh at something he says and I mentally slap myself on the forehead. Why on earth did I have to say that I was leaving?

I had him right in front of me, ready to have a perfectly normal conversation that didn't involve files and I made an excuse to leave.

It's no wonder I don't have a partner since Lisa. I mean, seriously?

I contemplate walking back over and standing with them so I can get back in the conversation and he won't think I'm completely hopeless. I could do it. Just walk over there. Pretend to laugh at something. Act normal. Arrrgh. Who am I kidding?

I pick up my coat and decide the best thing is to just get out of here before I make myself look anymore stupid.


	2. Embarasment Level 1

Since my desk is at the back of the Hub floor, there are two ways out of here. I could walk through the crowd of my co-workers avoiding eye-glances and awkward conversations about why I'm leaving and their attempts to get me to stay and have a drink, or I could slip out of the side fire exit and go up the stairs.

I already know which one I'm going to take. I grab my car keys and head to the fire exit.

I open the door quietly so it doesn't squeak and shut it behind me.

The lights in the stairwell are dim, but it's enough to see where I'm heading. Two floors up and I'll be at ground where I can exit and head to the parking lot.

The concrete walls and steps make everything echo as I head up. I immediately stop when I hear a female voice.

"We can't do it here." Gwen giggles and a small moan escapes her lips.

Oh shit. Had they heard me open the door and come in?

"No one comes in here. I want to fuck you so bad, babe. Feel how hard I am for you." Gwen and Owen? I can't see them, but I know they are right below where I am. If I go any further down they'll see me. And worse, I'll see them.

I have to turn around before they know I'm here.

I slowly backtrack until I'm at the fire exit door and turn the handle to go back into the Hub. It's locked. Shit, shit, shit. Of course, it's locked; it's a safety thing. You can get into the stairwell fine, but can only exit at the bottom. Damn, stupid, fire exit.

"Owen, mmmm," murmurs Gwen.

Her voice echoes around the walls making everything they do louder than it actually is. I sit down on the stairs wondering if I should just walk past them and get out of here.

Maybe they are so into each other they won't even notice me. They haven't heard me so far.

I take a step down and round the corner. I make sure each footstep is quiet so that if I change my mind about walking past them I can come back up and wait for them to finish.

Not ideal, but preferable to my current situation.

I've come down far enough that I can see them. Gwen's shirt is undone and Owen's hand is inside her pink lace bra fondling her breast. She's closing her eyes, obviously enjoying his touch. Her nipple is straining against the lace wanting to be free. Wanting Owen's tongue to swirl around it and pull it into his mouth. Feel his teeth scrape along it.

Ahem. I may be projecting here.

"Someone might come in and see us," says Gwen.

Er, like me? Newsflash Gwen, I can already see you… Petty soon Tosh might too and then we will have a shooting to cover up.

"So what? You've got one sweet pussy," says Owen. "They'll be jealous and wish they were gonna lick you like a lollipop, too."

She giggles again as his head moves lower to her stomach. He reaches around and unzips her skirt, letting it fall to the floor. Her underwear is also pink lace to match her bra. Owen pulls the lace to the side and runs his thick tongue along her folds. She leans back against the wall and moans.

Ewwwwwwww.

Crunch time. I can't continue to watch them or it'll make me crazy. I'm already in a state of half disgust and half arousal. Not quite what I want to feel right now.

I move away just as Owen pushes one then two fingers inside her. "Oh, Owen," she moans. "That feels so good. I'm gonna come if you keep doing that."

I grit my teeth and take a step back up the stairwell until they are out of sight again.

A warm ache in my groin reminds me that I need to get home quickly and get away from this situation.

I could still walk past them. It might be preferable to sitting here listening to them.

"Fuck me, Owen. I need your big cock in my hot pussy."

"Yeah you do," he says.

I hear his pants unzip and then a giggle followed by a growl.

Sometimes I wish I was that forward that I could ask a guy what I wanted. With my last boyfriend I let him do whatever he felt like. He wasn't a patient or giving lover. That wasn't the reason we broke up, it just wasn't what either of us wanted. Lisa was so much safer. Well…not but you know what I mean.

"Oh god, yes, Owen. Faster, harder. Fuck me harder."

"You like being my little slut, don't you. You can't get enough of my big hard cock."

"Oooooooh yes."

 _Slut_. I hate that word.

Still, I can't deny that sitting here listening to them isn't both weird and oddly arousing. My body is betraying me by the way it's aching with need, wishing it was me that was getting fucked like that.

Ewwwww, it's Owen!

I'm really going to have to get home soon. I can feel the hardness building between my legs and it isn't something I can do anything about.

More grunting and moaning. It's echoing around the walls and I'm tempted to go back down and see what they are doing. I mean, I know what they are doing, but it wouldn't hurt to see it. I can already hear them, it wouldn't be too much of an invasion if I watched too. Okay, yes it would. It's already weird.

I stand up thinking about sprinting passed them or casually telling them to keep up the good work. It sounds funny in my head, anyway.

My phone rings and sounds like an alarm in this tight stairwell.

"What the fuck is that?" asks Owen.

I pull my phone out of my pocket and see that it's my boss, Captain Harkness. Oh, this isn't good.

"Yes, Captain Harkness. Can I help you with something?" My voice is pitching high.

Owen and Gwen are coming up the stairs to see what is going on.

"Ianto, can you please come into my Hub. I need to speak with you."

He's going to fire me. Fire me for watching the Gwen and Owen show.

"Yes, of course. Except I ..."

"The fire exit door is unlocked. I left it open it for you."

"The fuck?" says Owen as he stands in front of me. His dick is still hanging out of his pants. Still erect. Gwen is trying to cover herself up.

"Yes, sir. I'll be right there."

I hang up, give a small shrug to Owen and Gwen and turn and open the fire exit door to go back into the building. This time it opens.


	3. Embarasment Level 2

The party is still in full swing behind me as I stand in front of Captain Harkness' door.

It's thick dark mahogany wood and it's closed. For some reason I expected it to be open so I didn't have to get nervous standing outside of it wondering if I should just walk on in or knock first.

This isn't the first time I've been into his office, but I've never been here at night-time. And never while a Hub party was taking place outside.

I knock lightly.

"Come in Ianto."

I open the door and step inside. It's warm in his office, he has the heat turned up a degree higher than the rest of the floor. I wonder why, since I would think those layers of his would be hot to work in.

"Sit down, please." He gestures to one of the two black chairs at the front of his desk. I take the one closest to the exit in case I have to bolt out of here in a hurry. I still don't know if I'm getting fired or what this is about.

"You need me to finish up that report after all?" I try and say it like it's a joke, but he doesn't laugh, which makes me want the chair to swallow me up. The seat is smooth and soft and probably could swallow me up if I pushed back into it hard enough.

"I thought you were leaving?" He places his hands on his desk and raises an eyebrow.

"I, er, got caught in..."

"You were stuck in the stairwell while two of your colleagues fucked each other. Yes, I know. That's why I called you. You looked like you needed an escape."

The way he says it makes my cheeks heat up into a full blown blush. He must have cameras installed in the stairwell. Of course he would. Which means he was watching them too. I consider what this means for me.

"Yes. That's what happened." I adjust my posture in the chair so it doesn't look like I'm completely dying inside.

"I won't be punishing them for their behaviour. You don't need to worry about that."

Worry about Owen and Gwen? I consider telling him that I don't care what he does but realize that makes me sound uncaring. "That's good. They seem to like each other."

He smiles at this and I see his perfectly white teeth in his mouth. "For now."

He raises an eyebrow and leans forward. "I dare say they'll be finding other people to like soon enough."

"I suppose so."

"You've never found anyone that you like?"

"Well, to be honest, I'm not really like Tosh or Owen, Gwen or the Unit hanger-ons. They seem ... friendlier than I am."

He tilts his head to the side and I stare at the strong gorgeous neck of his. Yep, I'm actually losing it.

"I notice that you don't have a lot of friends here. Why do you think that is?"

He's noticed that. I can feel my cheeks warming again. "I do my job to the best of my ability."

"I know you're good at your job. That wasn't what I asked."

I squirm in my seat again and wonder why he's asking me these questions. Does he like it when his workers fuck each other? Maybe he does? Maybe that's why he's got cameras in the stairwell and goodness knows where else. "Well, there was Lisa. I know you all say you forgave me but…and I can be shy in certain social situations."

"Certain social situations." He leans back in his chair and taps his fingers together while he examines me. "Are you feeling shy right now?"

Yes. No. Oh god, why is he asking me these questions. Can't he see that I'm freaking out right now? "Well, yes."

"I don't want that. I want you to be comfortable. Here, let's swap places. You go and sit in my chair and I'll sit where you are now. You can pretend that you're in charge."

He stands up and walks around the desk until he's standing next to me. His body is close to mine and I can feel my knees weakening. Images of being thrown onto his desk and having him take me spring to my mind.

His breath dances across my cheek as he leans in and I part my lips ever so slightly as I turn to face him. Our faces are inches away from each other. His hand moves to my waist and scoots me around him until I'm led to the other side of the desk to his chair.

I wonder if he can tell I want him to fuck me?

"Is that better?" he asks. "Do you feel more comfortable?"

His chair is harder than the one I was just in. The backrest is stiffer which forces me to sit tall.

He's sitting across from me now. A small crinkle forms in his chin as he watches me with a new expression. Amusement probably. He's playing with me. Maybe he does want to fuck me. God, I hope so.

I consider what will happen if I'm right and I actually go through with it.

One: I could sleep with my boss and have an amazing night (if my fantasies are anything to go by, this guy knows what to do with the male body).

Two: I could thank him for saving me from the stair well, go home, and stick to fantasies only.

Three: I could just wait and see what happens. Who knows I could be wrong about all of this.

My heart is hammering against my chest. "I'm not sure more comfortable aptly describes how I'm actually feeling right now."

"Ain't that the truth." He smiles softly "Maybe this will make you feel better."

A heated jolt of nerves rushes through me as he stands up and walks back over to me. I stand up too, in case all he really wants is his seat back.

I keep my thighs pressed tightly together so it won't be obvious that this whole scenario is turning me on. As he turns the corner around the desk I can see that the front of his pants are tented. Oh yeah, I'm reading the situation correctly. He's got a hard on and now standing in front of me. My gorgeously hot boss who I desperately want to do bad things to.

The reality is making my core ache with desire. I'm not going to be able to say no anymore. Like I was ever going to.

I'm rooted to the spot as he approaches and brushes his hand over my cheek and down to my lip. His touch is smooth and firm.

I want him to kiss me now. He doesn't. Instead he steps back from me. "I'll see you Monday, Ianto."

"Monday?" Wait, what? He wants me to leave now, just after he brushed his finger across my lip and has me wanting him?

"Yes. You said that you have a busy day tomorrow. I wouldn't want to keep you from it."

I have to make a decision on what to do. I'm all worked up and I'm not going to get any pay off unless I do something.

But he's the boss. I can't make a move on him first, can I?

I mean sure, he's made it clear that it could go that way, but, but, but.

"I, er, guess I'll see you Monday, Captain Harkness."

"Please, call me Jack."

"Okay, right. Jack. I'll see you Monday."


	4. Embarasment Level 3

It's Monday morning and I put on my tightest suit to show off my bum. Granted my suit might be old, but it's the sexiest one that I own, so it'll have to do.

I'm still not sure how to act this morning. Do I act like nothing happened on Friday night or do I ask him what it was all about? Let's be real for a second, there is no way I have the guts to ask him to his face what it was. Reality is that I'll sit at my desk and wait for him to say something. I really need to grow some balls

I give myself one last glance in the mirror to make sure that I look good and then fly out the door. I'm going to be early today. Nothing like a crush on your boss to get those reports finished nice and fast.

As I pull into the Hub parking lot I can see that he's here instead of out on a case. His black convertible is parked at the front next to the SUV with our name in the metal work. A small sexy version of the Black Beauty.

I've never had sex in a car. I wonder if it would be uncomfortable or sexy?

I walk over to his car and look in the window. It's clean and neat and very black inside. Yep. Totally sexy. I'd absolutely bang him in here.

I walk into the Hub and smile to Gwen as I pass her by. She looks at me apprehensively like I'm about to say something about the other night, but I don't. Instead I make my way to my desk and sit down, smoothing my shirt as I do so.

I glance over at Jack's door. It's closed. Part of me wants to go over and knock and see him again, but I don't.

I've got the whole day and I'm sure I'll see him at some stage today so I'll be able to gauge his reaction to me then. Surely I'll be able to figure out what exactly is going on between us by then.

My computer slowly flickers to life and I check my emails and my to-do list. It isn't a busy day today. I've got to finish the quarterly reports, rewrite the new marketing proposal draft before it goes to the head of marketing, and then organize the archived files. I should have that done by lunchtime, which means I'm going to have a quiet afternoon.

I check Captain Harkness' schedule. He has a lunch meeting with a Unit head, but other than that his afternoon is free too.

Maybe by then I'll have the courage to face him and ask him about that brushing the lip thing.

First, coffee.

I get up and head to the kitchen placing a cup under the machine and dropping a pod in before hitting the button. As I'm waiting it to drip into my cup, Owen walks in.

"Morning, Yan," he eyes me up and down. "Looking good today."

"Thank you, it's nice of you to say." I feel even better about my choice of outfit now.

He opens the refrigerator and pops the lid of a small bottle of orange juice, downing it in one gulp. As he wipes his sleeve over his mouth he looks back over to me. "About the other night."

I lift my hand to stop him speaking. "It's fine. I didn't see anything."

It wasn't exactly true, but I can't have him thinking I was watching him nail Gwen against the stairwell wall.

"I don't care about that." He walks over and stands a little too closely to me. "Just if you want to join in next time, I won't mind. I could talk Gwen into sucking those tight pink nipples you got, while I fuck you from behind. You'd like that wouldn't you."

Ewww. No way.

My coffee finishes pouring and I pick up my hot cup. I'm not going to let this jerk intimidate me. "You better be careful what you do and say around here, there are camera's everywhere. I wouldn't want you getting into trouble for harassment or anything."

"Harassment, what the fuck? I didn't do anything." He steps back and lifts his hands up like he's innocent.

"I know. But let me make it clear to you that I'm not interested in having sex with you, with you and Gwen, or with anyone else. Stop saying those filthy things or I'll have to report you."

"Stupid stuck up Bastard."

"I'm serious."

"Whatever." He walks out and I can tell he's gesturing rudely behind my back. I glance up to the ceiling looking around for a camera wondering if Jack saw what just happened, but I can't see a camera in here.

I take a sip of my hot coffee and let the warm liquid slide down my throat. It's just what I need and I'm feeling stronger and surer of myself.

I head back to my desk all the while looking up into the corners of the Hub wondering where the cameras are. I still can't see any. Maybe they're only in the stairwell and not in the Hub itself. I guess it makes sense for security reasons.

My heart nearly jumps out of my skin when a message from Jack pops onto my monitor. I'd been concentrating on the Flat Holm draft and hadn't thought about him for at least, oh, ten seconds.

_Have you finished the quarterly reports? JH_

_Yes, forwarding them to you right now. IJ_

I was sure I'd already forwarded them to him. I check my email and there they are sitting in draft. Dammit. I press send and wait for the satisfying whoosh sound to say they are sent.

_Thanks._

Thanks, that's it? What happened to, why don't you come into my office so we can fuck to celebrate? I glance back over to his door. It's still closed.

A ball of frustration and disappointment is building up inside me and I'm starting to think I imagined the whole scenario. It's clear I've built it up into a far bigger deal than it actually is.

Story of my life.

I need to get myself a hobby.

I minimize the report and do a quick search online for hobbies for pathetic nerds who have crushes on their bosses. The images tab isn't helping.

Note to self: Don't do image searches for boss and secretary's during Hub hours.

Strictly a not-suitable-for-work search term.

_Mr. Jones please come into my office. JH_

Holy shit. I close down my browser and stand up. I'm sure I'm sweating buckets as I walk slowly toward his office. I smooth my palms down on my trousers and wonder if I've triggered some porn filter or something. I try and figure out a way of explaining it.

Nothing that sounds remotely plausible comes to mind.

I knock quietly on the door.

"Come in." His deep smooth voice is already setting my knees to jelly.

"Yes, sir. You wanted to see me?"

He glances up as I approach his desk and sit down opposite him. I place my hands in my lap as I try and see what he's looking at on screen. It's the quarterlies.

"I didn't know you wore glasses, Ianto."

My hands flutter up to my face. I had forgotten that I was still wearing them. "I wear them when I'm working or reading. Not all the time."

I quickly take them off and fold them up in my hands.

"You should wear them more often. They suit you."

I lift a sceptical brow.

"I got teased in school for wearing glasses. I don't wear them much anymore. Only when I need to see." I grin.

"I like them."

"Thanks." I look down at the glasses in my hands making a mental note to wear them more around the Hub.

"The quarterly reports are good, but here—" he points to the computer monitor.

"February looks like it's missing the figures from Unit with that Dervakion swap. Did Christie send in her figures for that?"

"Yes." I panic slightly as I try to remember whether I included them in the report in time. "She sent them through last week. I'm sure I put them in."

I lean forward and squint at the computer screen. I put on my glasses and look to see where he's pointing. Sure enough the figures have been left off. Thank god he spotted it before it got sent through to Her Majesty's office.

"I'm sorry," I say. "I'll go and add it now and send them back through."

"It isn't like you to be sloppy with your work. You're usually very efficient."

Oh great. I'm getting in trouble from Jack, the last person I want to get in trouble from.

"I'm really sorry."

"Is something bothering you? Something that's distracting you from your job?"

I stare at him like it's obvious why I would be distracted from my job, but I can tell he has no clue why I've turned into a hot mess around him. Jesus, I need to pull my shit together and act professionally again.

"Not really." I mumble under my breath.

"I don't want to see mistakes like this again."

"I'll fix it now and send it back. It won't happen again."

"Good. Now let's talk about your punishment for making this mistake."

"Punishment?" I'm sure I'm about to have a panic attack. Last time I was in his office I was sure he wanted me, now I'm sure he hates me. How can one mistake change so much?

"Have you ever been spanked, Ianto?"

"Spanked?" My voice squeaks out like a timid mouse. "No. I can't say I've ever been spanked."

This wasn't quite what I had in mind.

"I don't like mistakes."

"I know that, sir."

"Come over here and bend over my lap." He motions me over to him. My heart is thumping so hard I can't think straight. Is he really going to spank me? I begin to take off my glasses. "Leave your glasses on."

I don't say anything as I approach. I stare at his lap wondering how I, as a grown man, am going to bend over his lap.

He takes my hands and pulls me down. He's gentle but firm and I let myself be forced into an uncomfortable position across his legs. My arse in high in the air while my head is low, nearly touching the floor. I feel vulnerable and scared. I've never been spanked. What if it hurts?

 _Smack_.

I'm not expecting the first slap and it stings, bringing tears to my eyes. I have to push my glasses back onto my face to prevent them falling off.

 _Smack_.

The second hit is softer than the first. At least I think it is, or maybe I'm more used to it now since I know what to expect.

"Ianto, I'm going to spank you eight more times to bring it to ten. The next lot will be on your bare arse. Stand up, and pull down your trousers and underwear."

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

I want to do this but I'm scared. If it hurt through my clothes, what is it going to feel like on my bare arse? I look over at him. His expression is calm and controlled and I can't read whether he's getting off on this or whether he really thinks this is an acceptable punishment in this day and age. I keep my gaze fixed as I slowly lower my pants to my ankles.

I'm bare to him. My naked bottom half close to him yet he doesn't take his gaze away from my eyes.

"Now lie back down," he says.

To my surprise I do it.


	5. I don't know if there is a level for this

Jack's hand feels warm and strong as he glides it over my naked arse cheeks. I wonder if I'm red from the two slaps that he's already given me and that is what he's caressing gently now?

I keep my eyes open waiting patiently for the eight extra spanks that he's promised me.

It feels like time has slowed down as I'm waiting to feel what he does next.

 _Smack_.

I knew it was coming, but I wasn't prepared quite how it would feel to have his hand hitting my bare arse. It stings, but it's also oddly arousing at the same time. I don't know how I feel about it.

 _Smack_.

That's four. I've got six more to go. I wonder if I'll be able to sit down after this or whether it'll hurt and ache.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

Three short quick slaps in succession. Three more to go. I brace myself as I wait for them.

I can feel his fingers gliding over my arse and I'm sure he's outlining the mark that he's made with his hand. I wonder how red it actually is.

His fingers slip down lower toward my arsehole. No. No, please don't go there. His thumb grazes over the puckered opening and I clench my cheeks tight.

"You don't like that, Ianto?"

"I've just never ..." God, this is embarrassing.

"You've never had someone stick a finger up your arse before?"

Jesus. "No."

"A cock? Have you been fucked in the arse?"

"No."

"Pity. I think you'd like it."

I don't doubt that. My previous boyfriends liked it, I was always 'top'.

 _Smack_.

I definitely wasn't expecting that one. Especially since he's slapped me lower, closer to where I can feel myself getting harder.

Two more.

"You're hard. Are you enjoying this, Ianto? It's supposed to be punishment."

I don't know how to respond to that so I say nothing.

His fingers trail lower and I can feel them glide across my balls. I knew I was that way told me. I've been that way since Friday thinking about him.

Although, to be fair, this isn't quite what I had in mind when I pictured us together.

I gasp as he sticks two fingers inside me and begins to finger fuck me.

Oh god, oh god, oh god.

 _Smack_.

"Ow." That one was harder and completely unexpected. I don't know what to think anymore. I'm so turned on, yet so want this to be over. I don't know what I want.

His fingers return to my hole and slide inside me. Slower this time, gentler.

Almost like he's soothing me from the outside in. Okay this is more like it. This is more of what I want.

His tempo speeds up and I moan appreciatively. His thumb grazes against my ball sack and that thin piece of skin in between, which sends a frenzy of electricity through my body. I've forgotten all about the heat from my arse as I concentrate on the wonderful feelings I'm getting from his fingers. I put down my hands on the floor so I can push back up onto him.

I'm getting close to coming. I wonder if he can tell. I'm sure it's obvious by the way I'm moaning and my breathing is getting heavier.

I'm at the brink, ready to explode over the edge.

 _Smack_.

Holy shit. I come writhing on his fingers, bucking and writhing like a mad man. I actually came at the same time that he delivered the final slap. It hurts but it also feels good. No. I'm not one of those people that enjoy being spanked. Or at least I wasn't until today.

I'm breathing heavily as I try to compose myself. I can feel his pants getting tighter as he gets hard underneath me. Oh boy, he's going to fuck me as well? I don't think I have the energy.

I'm sticky against him, I know it must be seeping through his pants as well.

His other hand snakes around my waist and he helps me to my feet.

I push my glasses back up my nose as I try and get myself together. I know I'm standing here in front of him, underwear at my ankles and he's fully dressed.

"Do you want me to help you out now?" I motion toward his pants.

"You can leave. Email the report through as soon as it's fixed."

"Are you sure?"

"I said you can leave." His tone is direct and he turns his attention away from me to his computer monitor.

What the hell? I quickly pull up my pants and smooth down my shirt and tie. I'm about to say something, but I can tell he doesn't want me here anymore. I turn. I'm sure there is a tear about to escape my eye, so I sniff it back to get myself together.

I hesitate at the door, wondering what just happened. Did I really just get spanked for getting the report wrong?

Then why did he let me come?

I'm way out of my depth here.

I return to my desk and quickly fix the report and send it back.

_Just sent the report through. Ianto_

He doesn't respond.


	6. Is it worth it

The day is dragging. I went to the bathroom earlier to check out what my arse looked like in the mirror.

It isn't too red, although it still feels warm to the touch.

I find myself unable to sit down for too long before I have to stand up and walk around until it cools.

Thank the gods I had a clean suit in my locker and the trousers were the same colour so Owen doesn't do that thing he does when he suspects someone is getting some.

I've got some cream at home that has calamine in it that I'll be able to use to soothe the redness.

I still don't know what happened or what it meant.

If I take Jack's word for it then I got spanked because I made a mistake on the quarterly report. But I know there was more to it than that. Why me?

It isn't what I expected would happen between us, but then my fantasies don't usually match reality anyway. I don't know what I expected would really happen. That we'd have sex and fall madly in love and get married? Ha! Now I know why I'm still single.

Unrealistic expectations.

And what was that comment about anal sex unless he was thinking about it too?

Like I could have felt more uncomfortable in there with my head nearly touching the floor while his fingers were deep inside me.

Boy, oh boy, oh boy.

I walk past Gwen in one of my arse cooling walks around the Hub. She looks up and then quickly back down to avoid eye contact. I decide that I need to say something to her so I walk over to her desk.

"Hi Gwen."

"Hello Ianto. Is there something you want?" She eyes me carefully.

"I just wanted to apologize for the other night. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was trying to skip out on the party early and thought I'd escape down the stairs. Then I heard you and Owen and, well, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

I shift on the spot as she narrows her eyes. "I hope you don't think I was watching you or anything. That wasn't what happened."

"It's not that."

"It's not?"

"I could get into a lot of trouble if anyone knows that me and Owen are dating."

They were dating? I wonder if Owen got that memo because he sure didn't act like he knew it…for that matter, wasn't there a fella called Rhys? "Oh, I'm sure no-one would mind."

"It's Torchwood policy not to get involved with your co-workers."

First I've heard of that policy.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure you wouldn't get in trouble. Captain Harkness is hardly going to punish you for sleeping with a colleague." My laugh is hollow as I think about the words I've just said.

"In any case. If you could keep what you saw and heard to yourself, I would appreciate it. I don't want to become the Hub gossip around here."

"Not a problem." I flash her a smile and head back to my desk. No dating co-workers?

I guess it made sense. When I'm back at my seat I search for the company human resource guidelines.

Sure enough, 'no dating colleagues' is there in black and white. I wonder if that includes spankings? I decide to ask Jack about it next time I'm in his office.

Weird, whoever included it did so almost a hundred years ago, long before it was politically correct and I wondered which teammate had overstepped the line one time too many.

My gaze slid to the Captain's office door. Maybe his father worked here?

Perhaps I can remind him that he was the one that broke the guidelines and he should be punished. I picture myself in a black leather outfit with a whip in my hand.

Nah. Not really me.

But neither was being spanked until today.

I walk past my boss's office. The door is open but he's not there. His lunch meeting must have gone overtime. I'm disappointed; I was hoping to see him again before the day ended.

I glance over at the clock on the wall. There's still half an hour of the working day left and I have no work to do. I consider my options.

One: Call Jack to see if he's coming back to the Hub.

Two: Sit at my desk and play online card games.

Three: Go home early.

There is no way I'm doing option one. I have no idea what the status of the relationship is between Jack and I and I'm not ringing him to find out. So far he's the one that has been dictating the terms and I don't want to think about what he might do if I call.

I'm not keen on option two either. Waiting at work when I have nothing to do seems pointless, especially since I'm only staying so I can see him again, which there are no guarantees of.

So it's three. Go home early.

No one would notice if I left. I walk back to my desk, grab my belongings and walk out of the front door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tuesday.

He hasn't been in the Hub all day. I've got the draft back from marketing, so I have work to do, but it feels strange that Jack isn't here. He's not usually one to take sick days. I open his schedule and see that nothing is written about his whereabouts.

I stand up and walk over to Tosh's desk. She is sitting giving Gwen the evils and I wonder if she found the camera footage. Gods, I hope not, it has just occurred to me that she might have wanted Owen.

"Did Captain Harkness say if he'll be in today?" I ask.

"He's out for the rest of the week. Said he had personal matters to attend to. I think he'll be back in the Hub on Friday." Tosh doesn't smile. She still isn't sure about me. I guess I can understand that, but it's her problem not mine. "He always takes the last few days of the month off for personal matters."

Right now I have other things on my mind. "Thanks."

I frown as I walk back to my desk. A personal matter? I wonder what it could be. I was hoping I could talk with him today and get a sense of what yesterday meant. I know I should leave it alone and just relax about it. I'm probably over analyzing everything anyway. It's easier said than done though after what happened.

I feel like I've been under a haze of bad sexual relationships and only now woken up. It was nothing like what I'd experienced before and now I want more.

Well, if he isn't going to be here until Friday, then I'm just going to have to get on with my job and do the best work I can until he returns.

Then I can find out if it was a one-time thing or something that is going to happen on a regular basis.

I'm not sure which I want it to be.


	7. Level...do I jump?

Friday.

I glance nervously over at Jack's closed door. It's the first time it's been closed all week so I know he's in there.

The rush of adrenaline over what happened on has dissipated somewhat and it has me questioning everything about my life and how I view it.

Last week I was oblivious to the intricacies about sex and dating. I always imagined it to be so easy: boy meets girl, or boy meets boy or whatever …they have nice vanilla sex, and have a perfectly satisfactory relationship. That was what had happened to me in my previous relationships anyway.

I knew that people were into other things, but since it didn't have any direct impact on my life it was pushed out of my mind.

When I started fantasizing about Jack, and me it was always in the context of sweet sex and romantic touches. I didn't expect to be thrown over his knee and treated that way.

Logically it was terrible behaviour on his part, yet it was the most exciting thing that's ever happened to me. I know, I need to get out more.

But that's just what I plan on doing. I want to expand my sexual experiences and I know he's the right one to bring that side out in me. He's already proven that he can and is capable.

Problem is that I don't know where he stands in all of this. I don't know what he's thinking or what he wants.

That both scares me and excites me more. I need to know more about him, what things turn him on. If he's able to open my mind to other sexual possibilities after one small spanking session, then what else could he do to me? And more importantly, what else could I do for him. I have no idea what he is into.

_Mr. Jones, have you completed the Unit handover plan? JH_

_Yes, Tosh, has it now_

_Send me through the copy so I can get a heads up before the managerial meeting this afternoon_

_I can bring it to you_

_Email will be fine. JH_

I send through the report. I was tempted to make a mistake so he'd have to punish me, but I don't, the report is good.

I tap my fingers on my desk as I look over at his door. This is driving me crazy. I should just walk over and knock on the door, or just enter and demand to know what is going on.

How would that look? Um, Captain Harkness, we still haven't talked about when I came all over your lap the other day. Can we have a quick conversation about that? I can remove my undies if you like.

I exhale a frustrated breath. That's hardly the behaviour that is going to get me what I want and besides, I don't really want to be the one that acts desperate and childish anymore. I've played that role in the past and I don't like what it got me.

I need to show him, show everyone, that I'm not some stupid secretary that can be toyed with and taken advantage of. I need to be clearer about what I want.

Sigh.

I have no idea about how to go about doing that. Just like I have no idea how to get Jack's attention again.

Maybe I shouldn't bother. I could chalk it up to a good experience and then get on with my life.

The door to Jack's office opens and I sit upright in my chair pretending to work.

He walks out. He's looking so good today in a dark blue suit and grey tie. His hair is shorter, he's had it cut. His dark blue eyes glance over in my direction and for a second he locks eyes with me. I hold my breath.

When he turns away I can feel my stomach clenching into knots. This is the effect he has on me.

"Did you hear?" Gwen from the next workstation pops her head over the side as he walks down the hallway to his meeting.

"Hear what?" I'm glad my voice sounds normal.

"Captain Harkness is getting married. He's been arranging the wedding all this week. I heard it's going to be a spectacle." She raises her eyebrows and looks at me with wide excited eyes.

"He's getting married? To who?" I feel like I've been sucker punched. I didn't know he was seeing anyone and I can't help the wave of disappointment that's flowing through me. Why did he do that to me when he was about to get married? It doesn't make sense.

"Her name is Rose Tyler. Her parents are from London."

"She's a Brit?"

"I think she was born here."

"Oh. How interesting." Interesting isn't the word I want to use to describe this bit of new information. How could he do this?

It changes everything.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

I've come up to the roof of the Millennium Centre. It's cool up here with the strong wind whipping my hair. I have a warming coffee in my hand and take a sip as I contemplate how naive I've been. All this time I've been thinking that I haven't been sexually experienced enough, but the truth is that I'm not ready emotionally either.

Jack is a player. Someone who is prepared to cheat on his fiancé for his own amusement.

I've gone from thinking my boss is cute and sexy to someone I don't think I want to be around anymore. My whole world has been rocked in a week, and if this is what sexual awakening does to you, I don't want any part of it.

It's too hard, too confusing.

No wonder he picked me, I have few friends and I'm inexperienced. He must be laughing so hard to himself about how easy it was to get me to bend over his legs. I hope he got what he wanted because there is no way I'm willing to become is plaything any longer.

Not even the best orgasm of my life is going to make me fall prey to him again.

I think about my future and for the first time I've come to realize that being here at Torchwood isn't my future after all. I'd never thought about it before, but now, there's no way I can stay here.

That means I have to make a fast decision while I'm clear about what I want.

One: leave right now. Immediately. Just walk out the door.

Two: Go tell Jack to fuck off for how he made me feel.

Three: Shoot him or something.

It is, after all, against the rules to get involved with someone at work. I wonder how he'd explain the scenario of me ending up butt naked on his lap to someone.

I know what I'm going to do before I've finished the last sip of my coffee. I have to put in my resignation. I'm not going to storm out or make a scene - that isn't me, but I can't stay here now. I can't be in the same workplace as him after the roller coaster of emotions that I've felt over the past week. It isn't fair to anyone.

With determination I return to my desk and write out my resignation letter. I hit send to human resources…you know…Toshiko. It's done.

I hope they don't make me work out the next two weeks, I'm not sure I can deal with seeing him and knowing what I've done with him for that long. I mentally calculate how many sick days I have left and wonder if I can pretend that I'm sick enough to use them all up.

Crushed expectations count as being ill, right?

I hope I don't have to take Retcon, at least…I think they can't since I've been here so long. After Lisa I was told I could keep my memories, would he be so kind since he had just killed my fucking hope of being loved…not as big as a girlfriend surely.

Is this why he still calls me Mr Jones? I was never part of his inner circle?

I feel so…

Stupid.


	8. Jumping

_Ianto, please come into my office. JH_

I stare at the message that pops up on my computer. Go into his office now? This morning I would have jumped at the chance. Now things are different. I contemplate whether I should tell him to fuck off through the messaging system or not. I figure it's not in my best interests to do so, besides, I don't know if Tosh keeps copies of the chats and the last thing I want is to have this blow up in my face.

I look over at his Hub door. Closed, of course. The clock reads four thirty. I could just walk out and pretend I didn't get the message. It's early, but it's not like I care anymore.

No. I need to get myself together so I can tell Jack what an arsehole he is. He needs to know that I'm not the pushover he thought I was.

I grit my teeth and head toward his door. I don't knock and wait this time, instead I open the handle and walk in, closing the door behind me.

Jack is sitting behind his desk. His mouth is in a straight line and he doesn't look happy. I don't care.

"What do you want?" I ask. I don't move or make any attempt to walk over to the chair and sit down.

"Tosh tells me you've put your resignation in." His tone is cool and measured. I can't tell whether he thinks that's a good or a bad thing.

Maybe I've just made his life easier and he's doing cartwheels inside. How would I even know? He gives nothing away.

"That's right."

He shakes his head and glances down at the desk then back at me.

"Don't go. Stay."

"Stay?" I take a step forward and ball my hands into fists. "Stay, after you did that to me on your lap on Monday?"

"You wanted it." His expression doesn't change.

"How can you even say that?"

"You wanted it, Ianto. I know when men want to fuck me. I can see it in their eyes. You wanted it. I gave you what you wanted."

"What?" I can't believe the words that are coming out of his mouth. This guy is a bigger arsehole than I first believed. Does he really think he did me a favour?

"Ianto, you're a gorgeous man."

"What has that got to do with anything?"

He stands up and moves away from his chair. I'm stuck to the spot as he walks over to me. "I'm desperately attracted to you."

"You're getting married."

He frowns slowly. "Rose?"

"Why did you do that when you're getting married?"

"Rose is a ..." he cocks his head to the side and looks thoughtful for a moment. "She's a friend. I don't think you understand what…we have history but there is a level of love that is…I mean."

He chuckles to himself like it's some stupid inside joke that I don't get.

"What are you saying?" I can't get my head around what he's talking about. He's engaged to someone he has no interest with because they have some pact?

"You don't understand do you" he sighs like I'm stupid…boy I sure feel it, "Rose and I aren't…I mean…there is a wedding but it's not…"

"You used me. You made me feel like..." I don't know what I'm saying. I'm so confused.

"Don't think about it. Just enjoy. No one is going to get hurt. It's all good."

"No."

He pulls my hand into his and I can tell that I'm trembling. He gently caresses the back of my hand with his fingers. I should pull away. I want to pull away. I want — I don't know what I want.

He lifts my hand to his lips and slowly kisses the back of them. "Stay."

He looks at me and for the first time I can see that he doesn't want me to go. My heart is beating rapidly against my chest.

"I don't know."

"I want you. I need you to stay." He moves closer and brushes his fingers against my cheek. His touch is warm and I don't want him to stop. What the hell am I doing? He's playing me again, but I can't pull away.

His hand wraps around the back of my neck and slowly guides me forwards.

Our lips are inches apart. His strong mouth hovers near mine. I can feel his breath against my skin.

"Stay," he whispers again.

"Yes." My answer is breathless and I don't know where it's coming from. Before I can say another word his lips crash onto mine. Before I know what I'm doing I'm moaning into his lips as his tongue explores my mouth.

Deep throbbing desire starts between below. I could still say no, tell him that I don't want this, but that would be a lie. I'm lying to myself right now that I don't still want him. My body craves his touch. I have to believe that Rose is nothing more than a friend to him and that he truly wants me.

I close my eyes and melt against his chest. I convince myself that I'm doing this for me, for my pleasure and there are no feelings between us. It has to be just sex. Just mind blowing out of this world sex. The best sex I'm ever likely to have in my life.

He whispers into my mouth. "Take out my cock."

I do. I unzip his pants and feel the erect shaft glide through my fingers. I gasp as I feel how big he is. I wasn't expecting that. Most of the men I've been with have been average sized. My boss is not one of them. I wonder if that will make a difference to how he feels inside of me. I imagine it will.

Jack's kisses become stronger and more urgent. I respond by wrapping my fist around his cock and stroking it up and down. I can be in control too.

"You like that?" I ask breathlessly.

He runs his hand over my arse and squeezes slightly. I move closely to him and feel his hardness against my stomach through my clothes. His fingers are moving around my arse to my dick. I can still say no, but I don't want to anymore. It feels so good to be touched like this, to be desired this way, but I'm still hesitant. I let go of his cock and start to pull away.

"I won't hurt you," he says.

He can't promise something like that when he's already done it. He moves closer again and I can feel his warm breath on my neck as he runs his tongue down from my ear to the nape of my shoulder.

Oh god.

He drops to his knees and lifts my shirt up around my waist, unbuckling my trousers and opening the zipper. Anyone could come in here at anytime. His fingers massage around my entrance, teasing the insides of my thighs and touching everywhere but that spot. I still have my underwear on but know it'll be gone soon. Then his hand brushes against my knob and I let out a deep audible sigh. He moves me forward until I'm close enough to his desk that I can hold onto it.

"Lean over the desk, Ianto. Relax and let go."

And fool that I am…I do.


	9. bliss

His thumb is still circling my hole as I do as he says and bend over his desk. The wood feels hard and smooth on my chest.

Jack is behind me. He pulls my underwear to the side and buries his nose in my arse. No, not there. I squeal and try and pull away but he holds me down and runs his tongue around the puckered hole.

Oh god. Who knew there were so many nerve ending are there? I moan and try to relax. It's impossible.

He stops and I feel the soft sting of a slap. I wonder if I'm about to get spanked again. He spreads my arse wider and darts his tongue in and out of my asshole. I clench at first then try and relax.

"Jeezussss," I moan.

His tongue is flicking in and out of my tight hole while his other hand returns to the front and begins to massage my dick again.

I close my eyes tight — I'm lost to the sensations. I might pass out it feels so good.

His fingers move from my balls to slip inside me. I clench again and get another slap.

I'm breathing hard as I will myself to relax. His fingers reach deeper inside me and begin to ram harder and harder with each thrust. Oh, oh, oh, how can he do that so fast and make it feel so good?

I can feel the tension building but I'm scared to let go. He has all this power over me and I'm helpless to his touch.

"Come for me, Ianto. Don't hold back."

As his tongue continues to assault me from behind I'm being pushed farther than I'm used to.

"Oh god, I'm going to come." I squeal. I try and squirm away as the orgasm washes over me. My whole body is shuddering with each wave of pleasure that is swimming through my core.

He continues to move his fingers in and out of me as I tighten and contract onto his hand. He smacks me on the arse again.

"Don't move," he says.

As if I could even if I tried. He tugs at my underwear and they slowly slide down my legs. I can feel the warm breeze from the air conditioner against my trembling thighs. I can barely move and I'm probably not allowed to.

"You want this." I can feel the tip of his cock at the swollen entrance to my arse.

Do I?

"Yes, I want it," I moan breathlessly.

He pushes it in until only the head is inside me. "Say it. Tell me what you want me to do to you."

"I want you to have sex…"

He slaps my arse. "Say it properly. What do you want?"

"I want you to fuck me." The words sound both shocking and arousing to my ears.

I've become a version of myself that I don't recognize anymore.

He shoves his cock into me hard and fast, which I appreciate. I'm hungry for him and don't want him to waste time in warming me up. I'm already there.

I grip the desk as each thrust pumps into me just the way I like it. Who knew I got so turned on with it being rough like this? I surprise myself sometimes.

"Yes!" I bite my lip as the second orgasm begins to build.

"Oh, fuck," I moan.

He speeds up and I can't tell anymore what I'm saying or how I sound. His thighs slap against mine with each thrust. He feels amazing inside of me.

Something falls off the desk and crashes on the floor. I'm too lost to see what it is and I don't care. All I care about is the way he's making me feel, the way my body is on fire.

He leans over me and it feels like he's deeper inside me than I thought possible.

"Are you close? Tell me when you're close."

"I'm there. I'm about to ... Oh, oh, god." My body tenses. He thrusts balls deep inside of me as my arse contracts around him. I can feel myself squeezing his cock from the inside as each wave of ecstasy shudders over me.

I'm so exhausted that I can barely move.

"My turn," he says.

He flips me over until my back is on his desk and he pulls my hips to meet his still hard cock. How he hasn't come yet is beyond me. He has so much stamina I can barely handle it.

He slides his cock back inside of me. I can watch his face from this angle and I see just how much control he has. He's playing my body like a finely tuned instrument that he knows how to get the best out of.

He lifts my legs so he has better access to my swollen satisfied arse. I have to let him hold me in this position because I'm too exhausted to do it myself. He slams into me over and over, his thick cock stretching me with each thrust.

"Jesus," I moan. My voice is croaky and breathless.

He pulls out and slaps his cock onto my prostate. I gasp and try and pull away but he holds my legs tight.

"You like it this way, don't you?"

"Yes."

"You want me to continue fucking your tight hot hole like this? You want to see how much your body can take?"

I can barely breathe. I nod.

He slaps his cock against my nerve cluster again making me squeal, then pulls almost completely out, shoves it back inside of me. I'm so slicked it slides in easily until he's in as far as he can. He stops there, doesn't move, filling me up.

Then he pulls me closer to the edge of the desk, pressing my legs back so I'm wide and open for him. His free hand begins to tease my dick as he starts moving again.

Slowly then fast. I don't know what he's going to do next.

He pulls me up so I'm sitting on the desk, dangling on the edge, his cock still inside me, moving, thrusting.

I wrap my legs around his waist for support.

I don't know how it's possible but I can feel a third orgasm building. He grabs hold of my hair and pulls my head back so he as easy access to my neck. He begins to suck and nibble at my exposed skin.

My body trembles as he speeds up. His balls slap against my arse from the momentum.

He pulls my hair tighter, his fist tangled in it, as he continues to fuck me, all the while teasing my dick. I've never been fucked like this before. I doubt I ever will.

"Jack." I call his name as I get closer and closer.

"Hold on," he says. "Don't come until I tell you to."

"I can't hold..." I moan as he takes his hand away from my dick and holds my hip, pulling me onto him.

He's shoving forward at a faster pace, slamming into me. He pulls my hair back again until I'm looking at the ceiling. He sucks on my neck so hard I think it'll bruise.

"Now," he says. He shoves his hand back on my dick, squeezing with such force that I buckle immediately. My body shudders and shakes.

He pulls out and sprays his creamy cum onto the desk next to me, finishing with a satisfied grunt.

We both take a moment to get our breath back. I slowly sit up, still out of breath, still not sure what happened. I walked into his office to tell him I was leaving and I didn't want anything to do with him. Now, I'm more confused than ever.

He pulls me to his chest and gently caresses down my hair, then around to my face.

His touch is soft and caring now. Gentle.

"Stay," he says. "Don't leave Torchwood. Don't leave me."

"I'm Rose's Whore of Honour" he whispers in my ear and I know I freeze, "She's a cow who loves making me work. This is her wedding, to her beloved and I am the one who has to smile and hold her flowers. We are like siblings, I swear to you. You are the cake I want to eat."

I don't know how to respond to that so I settle for a soft snort as he cleans us both with wet wipes from his drawer.

I think we just turned a page.

The End

Happy Birthday Darling Crumbly Cakes xxxxx


End file.
